This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Experiments done in test tubes and in animals have shown that a low diet high in fish oil may prevent the progression of prostate cancer. The purpose of this study is to determine if a low fat diet combined with fish oil capsules will change the chemical substances present in blood and prostate tissue that are related tissue that are related to the growth of cancer cells. This study will compare how these substances are effected by either, a typical Western diet, or a low fat diet combined with fish oil.